


three times the moon shined for minhyuk, and one time it didn't.

by koutarous



Series: adventures in alcohol [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Time Skips, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, comparing moonbin to the moon because Symbolism, im fake deep sorry, kind of sad tbh haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutarous/pseuds/koutarous
Summary: park minhyuk makes the mistake of falling in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love sadness and unrequited love so much that i wrote a thing about it.  
> 

Park Minhyuk didn’t know that anyone could make him feel this way. He wasn’t even sure if he knew what “this way” meant. All he knew is that it felt as though someone (the boy he was currently staring at, probably) had stuck their hand in his chest and taken his heart out to play with.  He could feel butterflies in his stomach and the blood rushing to his face. The boy couldn’t have been much older than him judging by his height and soft, rounded facial features.  The determination in his eyes as he glided across the studio dancing to an electronica song Minhyuk didn’t know the name of, however, told a different story.  Wiping sweat off his brow, the boy locked eyes with him.  Minhyuk froze.

“Are you the new guy they told us about?” the other boy asked, tilting his head. Minhyuk didn't know if the tone in his voice was threatening or not. He wasn't sure how he'd hold up in a fight./span>

Minhyuk looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. 

“Um. Yeah. I’m Park Minhyuk” he said, voice cracking.  He cringed, wishing he was a year or two older so he wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment.

The dancer stepped forward, unphased by Minhyuk's voice crack and red face. “Nice to meet you Minhyuk, I’m Moon Bin!” he smiled as his features lit up and his eyes became the shape of crescents.  

Minhyuk didn’t think it was possible for a boy to make his world shine so bright.

* * *

 

Park Minhyuk still couldn’t seem to get his heart back in his chest when he saw Moon Bin.  If Bin was beautiful on that first day Minhyuk has walked into the fantagio training room, he was ethereal now.  At seventeen years, one year Minhyuk’s senior, he was toned and at least 3 inches taller than Minhyuk.  Sometimes he thought he had been caught admiring the taller boy. If he had, he had never been confronted about it. The two boys, along with the other members of ASTRO, the soon-to-debut boy group the agency had put him in, were just finishing their daily practice.  Drenched in sweat, each of them chugged a bottle of water, sprawling out across the floor. Minhyuk stayed there, on the floor, staring at the ceiling tiles as every member filed out of the room to head back to the dorms.  Lifting his head to make sure he was alone, he slowly unstuck his legs from the floor and stood up, walking across the room to turn on the music once again.

“Minhyuk, no.” He heard an all too familiar voice voice say from the corner of the room.

His head whipped around to see Bin standing in the corner, arms folded.

“I was just going to-”

“Overwork yourself and practice the dance again? Injure yourself because no one else is here?” he questioned, voice getting louder with every word.  Minhyuk cringed, opening his mouth to defend himself.  Only tears came out.  He pounded his fist against the wall, sliding down it and wrapping his arms around his knees.  “It’s the footwork during the bridge.” he chokes out, voice cracking.  He feels an arm wrap around his shoulders. Their skin sticks together and they’re both hot from practice, but it feels right.

Minhyuk couldn’t see anything but the clouds outside the practice room, but he swore that the night sky was smiling down at him.

* * *

 

Park Minhyuk was confused.  It was in the early hours of the morning, and six loud, giggly boy were sitting on the floor, drinking soju that one of the member’s older siblings had gifted them.  

“I know,” Myungjun, the oldest boy, began, grinning. 

“Let’s play truth or dare.”

The other members, after years of rejecting the idea, had finally found an excuse to cave.  Lack of sobriety could easily be an excuse for their actions tomorrow.

Jinwoo sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Well, since you’re so eager, truth or dare, Myungjun?”

“Dare, obviously.”

“I dare you to rap freestyle, you know, since you’re always dissing mine?” Jinwoo smirked, challenging the older boy.

Myungjun clicked his tongue, “One, I’m not the rapper of ASTRO.  Two, i’m under the influence so don’t expect my rap game to be as fire as it typically would be,” the boys rolled their eyes at the second one, but he continued. “Three, don’t know that boys tease the ones they like?”.  Sanha, across the circle, made vomiting noises.  Although for just a second Minhyuk swore Jinwoo’s eyes widened, he retorted back. “No excuses.  Show me what you’ve got or chicken out.”

After the rap, Myungjun looked around for his victim as Minhyuk looked down awkwardly.

“Moon Bin. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He heard from across the room.  Minhyuk smiled to himself.  He had always admired how Bin was so confident, loud, outgoing and shameless.

“I dare you to kiss Minhyuk.” 

His admiration turned to fear when Bin laughed. “Why?”

“Um” he began, “I want to see him have feeling. For once. And you’re both dancers.”

Minhyuk hoped his blush didn’t show too much and he looked down at his socks.

Bin shrugged and took a sip from his glass. “Fair enough.” he said, crawling across the circle.

“Mwah!” he exclaimed, smiling proudly as he leaned in to plant a kiss on Minhyuk’s lips.  His eyes went wide and fluttered shut all in a second. His face was on fire and he was sure everyone within a mile radius could hear his heartbeat speeding up.

“Okay, loverboys.  Binnie, it’s your turn to ask someone truth or dare.”

Minhyuk zoned out, trying to process what had just happened.  “Minhyuk, let’s go make the gross shot for Dongmin!” Sanha shook him back.  Getting up in a daze, he looked at where Bin was now sitting and downing more of his drink.  He looked up and smiled, eyes forming the crescents Minhyuk had always loved.

It may have been a cloudy night, but the moon managed to shine though.

* * *

  
  


Park Minhyuk was confident.  Over a year had passed since he debuted, and many more have passed since he first met Moon Bin.  They walked side by side on their way back from the practice room.  Being the main dancers, they were practicing a solo stage, meaning longer hours at the company building while the other members went back to the dorms.  

“Bin” He said, stopping in the middle of the road, swallowing.  

The taller boy turned around, tilting his head.

“Are you okay?”

“No” Minhyuk answered.  “I have something I want to ask you about.”

“Is it about that one part of the song that I keep getting wrong? I’m sorry, I’ve been-”

“No.” He began, cutting his senior off.  “It’s not that.”

“Then what?” Minhyuk closed his eyes.  Ever since the day he walked in the practice room, he’d been anticipating this.  He’d known that he could rely on Bin, his senior - despite Minhyuk being the main dancer.  He’s grown with Moon Bin.  Throughout the years, he’d grown to love the moon, the stars, and everything in the sky.  He’d grown to love ASTRO.

“I love you!”

Bin laughed nervously. “I love you too, Minhyuk. We’ve trained together for years, you're like family to me.”

Minhyuk looked at Bin, eyes wide and pleading, feeling his heart drop as seconds passed.  

“You know what I mean” he said, voice getting quieter, tearing his gaze away.

“I’m sorry.” Bin began, voice cracking. “ I don’t feel the same way,” Minhyuk stared down at his shoes, vision blurring. The words sounded rehearsed. He had known before Minhyuk said anything. He wasn't sure if Bin's sad tone had made the pain worse. Had he tried to love him? "I’ve always seen you as a brother.” Bin stated, turning away. “I’ll see you at the dorms. Um, I'm really sorry.”

 

Minhyuk didn’t know how much longer he stood for.  He could hear Bin’s shoes walk down the street and fade to silence.  He could see the street light he stood under flicker and burn out.  

  
Park Minhyuk didn’t know that anyone could make him feel this way.  He didn’t know what “this way” meant, all he knew is that it felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest.  He walked back to the dorms alone, with only the orange street lights lighting the way.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  i didn't think that i'd end up writing another astro fic but here i am??? whomst?
> 
> cry with me on [tumblr](https://shouldveheldon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
